Gizmo
Gizmo belongs to Lunar Lex. He is a chihuahua, and is Venus's trainee. Personality Gizmo is very rowdy, and a bit of a troublemaker. All rules to him are no more than suggestions. He has always had a love for outer space, and when it comes to his job, he follows every rule. Even though he annoys the heck out of his mentor, Venus at times, she still cares for him, even if she doesn't show it. Gizmo also gets along well with Tip, since he grew up with her and sees her as a slightly older sister. The two visit each other every chance they get, even if they are in different teams. He also gets along well with Astrid since they both share a love of outer space, and they start dating when they become teens. Bio Gizmo, as stated before, has lived with Tip his whole life. He has always loved outer space and has dreamed of going there ever since he was a pup. One day, while on a walk with his owner and Tip, he walked by the Paw Patrol. He asked his owner if he could take a closer look at them, and she said yes. So, he went right over there and met them. He took notice to an astronaut pup named Venus, and after he visited her a few times (even if she didn't want it), Ryder accepted him as her trainee, not matter how much Venus complained. Tip was a little jealous that he joined at first, but she later joined Deaton's Paw Patrol. The two pups live at their Paw Patrols now for the most part, but visit their owner every now and then. Gizmo's always used if Venus needs to be assisted. Appearance Gizmo is a brown chihiahua with a white streak down his face along with a white muzzle, a white belly/chest, a white tail tip, and a white sock on each of his paws. His eyes are bright blue/green, and his nose is pink. He has an orange mohawk which could possibly be dyed. Uniform Gizmo has two uniforms, like Venus, one for missions on Earth and one for if he needs to go into space for whatever reason. In his first one is a red and white visor, and he wears a white and red vest. His second one is a white and red spacesuit. He uses the second one much less often. His tag is a grey rocket with a starry blue background, and he wears a red collar. Trivia Tools *Telescope (Normal) *Binoculars (Normal) *Claw (Both) *Oxygen tank (Space) *Jetpack (Space) Vehicle Like Venus and some other pups, he has two vehicles; a red and white car for land and a white and red rocket for outer space. Catchphrases *"Space is my place!" *"I'm astro-naut gonna stop!" *"3, 2, 1, time for some fun!" Random *I actually came up with his design while falling asleep. *His original name was Apollo, but I then remembered there was a show within the show called "Apollo the Superpup." Guess I need to watch Paw Patrol more! *His crack-ship crush is Laik. *Gizmo is also Tracker's cousin. (I thought it would be a fun idea since Tracker is also a chihuahua and looks a bit like Gizmo) Category:Trainee Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Boys